ElderScrolls:Tamriel In Peril
by AtomDaMan
Summary: The story is about Istar, a nord born in Cyrodiil. His mother grows sick and now he must face men and mer alike, wild beasts, and even a prince. M for gore and everything else the Elderscrolls game series includes.
1. Chapter 1: Istar

Chapter 1

Ever since he was a boy, Istar had wanted to impress. His mother, Aeta, had taken care of him while his father, Lygrleid, had been working as a hired thug. Istar was 13 when his father died. Deep inside of a cave in a far away land, him and his gang tried to take out a caravan. The group, all of them Khajiit, were tougher than they looked. The group were mages and thieves themselves, and the only thing they could bring back his sword. With the loss of coin, the Blue-Teeth had to sell their family farm and move away from Cyrodiil. Istar pledged, on that day, to find his father's killers and avenge him.

4E 202 Hearthfire

Istar watched as his mother's sickness grew worse and worse. His sister had been asking him for months to see someone at the college of Winterhold or the mage's guild for help. "Finna, father wouldn't have done so. Why should we?" Istar said, playing with the hilt of his father's sword. The sword was his prized possession. The grip was leather, made from tanned Clanfear skin; the pommel on the sword was a flawless amethyst. "Istar, you're not stupid. Father was a bandit; he was a thief. Just do the right thing for mother and go get help!" Finna shut the door in front of him, the cold wind sent ripples down his body. When his father died, his family moved to Skyrim. Their Nordic lifestyle would help them flourish there. Istar knew that Finna, as fierce as she was, wouldn't let him back in until he would get help. Saddled and ready, Istar jumped onto his horse.

The first settlement he stumbled upon was Rorikstead; a relatively new settlement that had spouted up within the past year. The town was a little too quiet for his taste. Istar's nord blood boiled and pulsed throughout him: a cluster of inner rage, pain, and adrenaline. He drew his sword; it's blade gleaming in the setting sunlight. Two men, skinny and agile, ambushed Istar. The men wore steel imperial armor, but weren't soldiers at all.

Istar lifted his sword up, blocking a blow from the taller thug. Istar fell back, landing on one of his hands. He pushed himself back up while sprinting behind himself. The two men looked at each other, grinning, then began to stride toward Istar. Panicking, he grasped the blade with both of his hands. The shorter thug, only holding a knife, ran up Istar and knocked him over. The knife plunged into his gut, as the other thug kicked the sword out of his hand. Istar coughed up some blood as he watched the thugs smile. "You'll be alright, young lad. Just breathe and let the sleep take you" the shorter man said as Istar slipped into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2: Yavnak

Istar woke up to a voice stirring. "Damn, You're awake." The voice in the corner said. "Vira put 25 septims on you waking up." It boomed. "W-who are you? And who's Vira?" Istar asked sitting up with one hand on the wound, the other on the bed, with his weight being pressed on it.

"I'm Yavnak, and Vira is the healer here. She, in some way only the nine know, survived hat you're gonna go through a few hours from now." The voice said, standing up in the light. He had a scar across his green orcimer face; his tusks were near perfect if he didn't have a huge gash in his right tusk.

"Your name... It's not an Orcish name… is it?" Istar asked. Yavnak chuckled to himself. "You don't understand, you've got much worse to worry about at the moment." Yavnak knocked on the cell door and shouted " New blood's awake. Let's get him ready." Footsteps echoed from outside the room; particularly light footsteps. A woman, not too tall, walked to the iron door and unlocked its handle, freeing the two inside. "Yavnak, you know what to do." The women said, her sweet voice was like a sombre song, sang by a widow. "and you, new blood, put your hands on the wall and don't make any quick moves".

Istar did as he was told, and felt her cold hands pat down his body. She moved on to Yavnak, who also did as he was told. Afterwards, the woman grabbed a dagger that was strapped to her hip and motioned to the door. "The elf down there will suit you up and teach you what to do" Vira said, her voice stumbled as she spoke. She felt conflicted.

Istar and Yavnak walked down and walked down the dimly lit hall, and walked to a wooden door. The door swung open, and in the room was a high elf, dressed in armour from the Aldimiri Dominion. "My name is Quaredil, I'm going to prepare you for something that will change your life". The elf pulled out a blade made of pure silver, and tossed it to Istar. "You're going to want to use that". Yavnak said, grabbing his own blade from a wall behind Quaredil. "Now, do you both know how to fight?"Quaredil asked, sizing them both up. "Yeah I know…"Istar mumbled. All Istar could think about was the fact that " _Everyone's different. They're all... Posing."_

Quaredil tossed Istar a shield made of cowhide. "Keep that above your waist for bigger targets." The gate on the right wall of the room opened, and Quaredil ushered them in. "I don't know if I'll see you after this, but good luck. Gods be with you" Quaredil said. Istar saw in the corner of his eye that Quaredil had an amulet of Mara around his neck that he wouldn't stop fiddling with. He seemed very religious.

The long passage that followed the door spiraled for what seemed like two stories. Blood stained the stone flooring and walls with a deep scarlet color. At the end of the spire, a door that was hanging off of its hinges blocked the exit. Yavnak kicked the door down and bared his blade in front of his face.

Outside, an arena of people clapped and cheered. The arena held 3 sabercat's, and one Redguard. The Redguard had scars and blood across his body, and his hair was in a dreadlock. He wore the traditional garb of a redguard and a cutlass, along with an iron shield. He wouldn't last another minute. The announcer boomed across the stadium, introducing the two cellmates as "additional carnage". The gate rose, and Yavnak shouted "Follow my lead Nord, I think you'll make it with some help". Yavnak rushed forward with his long sword in both of his hands, swinging it in anticipation. Istar hesitated, then rushed forward into the warm, heated arena. Rain poured on his shoulders. This was it; Fight or Die.


	3. Chapter 3: Saber Cat

Chapter 3: An Orc's Last Stand

Yavnak cut into one of the cat's neck, cutting deep into it with his blade. One of the cat's paws hit the redguard's shield, and was flung from his arm, as another paw hit his chest. The redguard fell to the ground without moving. Istar shouted a bloodcurdling scream, and knocked back the cat with his shield. The cat flung back, catching itself with its claws. The alpha cat, the only white cat with a scar across the top of his head, had seen his pack get decimated, and attacked Yavnak with a pounce.

Yavnak brought his blade above his head, and blocked the cat's claws with it. The cat's teeth jumped out of its mouth, and saliva splattered everywhere. Istar jumped up, and brought down his blade 's tip, directly in between it's shoulder blades. The cat screeched and fell on top of the orc, blood oozing out of the wound.

Istar pulled the blade out of it's back with a mighty yank, but the blade flung backwards and into the last sabercat, who was in mid pounce. The blade caught on its paws and the cat flung over the orc and cat-corpse. Istar, with his blade in the cat's paws, also flung over the two. Yavnak stood up using the hilt of his sword. Covered in minor wounds, he was able to toss the carcass away from himself. Istar's blade was thrown across the arena with the cat's effort to get up. He knew he wouldn't stand a chance with no arsenal. Istar turned around and made a run for the redguard's scimitar.

The cat grasped the silver sword from its paw, and tore it out. Yavnak watched the cat sprint towards the fleeing Istar, who was closer to the cat than the sword. Yavnak grasped the sword like a spear, sticking his left hand out to help him aim. Just before the cat pounced, Yavnak pivoted his body, and tossed the sword. The blade didn't go far, but knocked the sabercat over.

Istar grabbed the sword and turned around to see the cat get knocked over, followed by the screams of the audience. Istar dashed forward at the beast and sliced its neck open with one clean swipe.

The crowd clapped as a gate at the opposite end of the room opened up, revealing another passage. "Ladies and gentlemen, we have our victors. Combatants, clean yourself up. You've earned it!

Istar stormed through the door and into the room where Quaredil and Vira were waiting for them. Istar grabbed the elf by the neck, and lifted him up against the wall. "By the Nine, what the hell was that out there?!" Istar said, grabbing the dagger from Vira's hip and held it to Quaredil's throat. "Calm down!" Vira shouted. Quaredil smirked and held his hands up. "You're asking the wrong person, Nord." Quaredil laughed and nodded to his hands, which had shackles on them. "We're all slave's here. The dead-hand has us in its grasp." Quaredil spat bitterly. A man walked into the room holding a scimitar. The guard wore a full suit of armor that was made from chitin of various creatures. "Istar Blue-Tooth. We need you to come with me." The guard said, drawing his sword towards his face.


End file.
